1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to actuators, and in particular to an improved pushbutton or actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
Many floppy disk drives or tape drives contain a pushbutton switch on a face plate or bezel of the drive. Typically, the switch invokes an ejection function of the drive. The switch must be connected to a PC board controlling the drive in order to provide the desired function. Typically, this connection is either mechanical or electrical.
In the prior art, such connections require very precise tolerances and alignment or electrical cabling to ensure that there is no loss of function. Any misalignment beyond a very small tolerance can prevent the correct operation of the switch. Such precise alignment, however, causes problems.
For example, assembly may be costly because of the need for precise alignment. Further, there is a strong inverse correlation between the amount of alignment tolerance and the number of manufacturing defects that occur. In addition, transportation is also a problem, because jarring and rough handling can cause misalignment. Misalignment can also occur during normal usage.